The Cart Before the Ponies/Gallery
Today's lesson: Physics? Ponyville Schoolhouse exterior S6E14.png|The Ponyville Schoolhouse. Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png|The foals talking and waiting for Miss Cheerilee. Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png|"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png|"Good morning, everypony! I hope you brought your thinking caps..." Cheerilee "we're going to learn about physics!" S6E14.png|"...because today we're going to learn about physics!" School foals looking confused S6E14.png|Confused foals. Cheerilee "the use of force in energy conversions" S6E14.png|"Specifically, the use of force in energy conversions!" Cheerilee points at advanced physics equations S6E14.png|"In this case, using mechanical work to convert potential energy into kinetic energy!" School foals even more confused S6E14.png|"The what now?" Sweetie Belle "sounds a bit over our heads" S6E14.png|"Um, Miss Cheerilee? That sounds a bit over our heads." Scootaloo "even need to know that stuff" S6E14.png|"Yeah. Why would we even need to know that stuff?" Miss Cheerilee "it's very important" S6E14.png|"Oh, it's very important." Cheerilee "most likely end up using it" S6E14.png|"In fact, you'll most likely end up using it tomorrow." Apple Bloom "what for?" S6E14.png|"Tomorrow? What for?" Cheerilee "for participating in the..." S6E14.png|"Why, for participating in the..." Cheerilee spinning the chalkboard around S6E14.png|Drumroll, please! Cheerilee points at cart schematic S6E14.png|"...Applewood Derby!" School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png|Sounds like fun! Snails wiping his sweat away S6E14.png|"Whew!" Snails "I thought we were gonna have to" S6E14.png|"For a second, I thought we were gonna have to.." Snails is afraid of learning S6E14.png|"...you know, learn stuff." The Applewood Derby explained Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png|"We get to race in the Applewood Derby tomorrow?" Scootaloo "that's so cool!" S6E14.png|"That's so cool!" Apple Bloom "I'm finally old enough to race!" S6E14.png|"My family's talked about it for years..." Apple Bloom in wide-eyed excitement S6E14.png|"...and now I'm finally old enough to race!" Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png|"Now hold on to your horseshoes, everypony. You've got a lot of work to do before you're ready to race." Snips "not schoolwork, right?" S6E14.png|"Yeah, but... not schoolwork, right?" Miss Cheerilee rolling her eyes S6E14.png|Cheerilee is not amused. Cheerilee unfurling a blueprint S6E14.png|"There'll be a block of applewood..." Cheerilee explains the Applewood Derby S6E14.png|"...just like this one waiting for you at Sweet Apple Acres tomorrow..." Miss Cheerilee "you've got one day" S6E14.png|"...and you've got one day to turn it into a race-ready cart." School foals groaning S6E14.png|Aw, man. Scootaloo "that is a lot of work" S6E14.png|"Oh, yeah... That is a lot of work." Cheerilee "you'll each get to pick an older pony" S6E14.png|"Luckily, you'll each get to pick an older pony to help you!" Miss Cheerilee "but choose wisely" S6E14.png|"But choose wisely..." Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png|"...because they'll also have to ride in the cart with you during the race." Scootaloo "I know just the pony to ask" S6E14.png|"I think I know just the pony to ask." Cheerilee "your cart has to be able to finish" S6E14.png|"Just remember, everypony. Your cart has to be able to finish the race..." Cheerilee showing off the Derby awards S6E14.png|"...if you want to win one of the awards." Applewood Derby first-place ribbons S6E14.png|Left to right? Fastest for finishing. Most traditional, for a replica of classic. Most creative design. Apple Bloom in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png|"Hoo-wee! Those ribbons are the bees' knees." School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png|They sure are, Apple Bloom! They sure are! Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png|"All right then, class!" School foals groaning again S6E14.png|"You've got a lot to learn if you want to build a race cart!" D'oh! Snips "I knew there was gonna be a catch!" S6E14.png|"Aww... I knew there was gonna be a catch!" Snips looking bored already S6E14.png|Snips has no idea. What prizes do the Crusaders want to win? Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png|On the way home. Sweetie Belle reading old Applewood Derby books S6E14.png|"Have you seen what the carts used to look like in the olden days?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle look at Derby book S6E14.png|Let me see! Photograph of olden-times Applewood Derby S6E14.png|Talk about timeless designs! Apple Bloom explains the Derby's history S6E14.png|"When Ponyville started the Derby, they decided to use the wood from our apple trees for the carts." Apple Bloom "a part of Sweet Apple Acres" S6E14.png|"The race has been a part of Sweet Apple Acres ever since." Sweetie Belle "these old carts look so cool!" S6E14.png|"I just think these old carts look so cool!" Sweetie Belle "you and Applejack will probably win" S6E14.png|"But I guess you and Applejack will probably win the award for the most traditional, huh?" Apple Bloom "the Apples usually do" S6E14.png|"The Apples usually do..." Apple Bloom "I'd rather build the fastest cart" S6E14.png|"...but honestly, I'd rather build the fastest cart there is and win the race!" Scootaloo speeds past Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S6E14.png|Scootaloo coming through! Apple Bloom "Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award" S6E14.png|"But... I'm pretty sure Scoot and Rainbow Dash'll take that award." Scootaloo "I race around so much on my scooter" S6E14.png|"You know, I race around so much on my scooter, being the fastest isn't such a big deal." Scootaloo thinking about her race cart S6E14.png|"Maybe I'll try to make..." Scootaloo "the wildest looking cart I can think of!" S6E14.png|"...the wildest looking cart I can think of!" Scootaloo "if I win most creative" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "the award for most traditional!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "can't wait to tell Applejack" S6E14.png|Apple Bloom is excited. Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoof S6E14.png|"Go, Crusaders!" Asking for Rainbow Dash's help Rainbow Dash's cloudominium exterior S6E14.png|Rainbow Dash's home Rainbow Dash loops through the air S6E14.png|''Whoosh!'' Rainbow Dash "have as much fun as I did" S6E14.png|"I want you to have as much fun as I did when I was a filly!" Scootaloo "Cloudsdale has a derby too?" S6E14.png|"Wait, Cloudsdale has a derby too?" Rainbow "every town in Equestria has one" S6E14.png|"Sure! Practically every town in Equestria has one!" Rainbow remembering the Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png|"I still remember racing my cloud cart..." Filly Rainbow Dash riding a cloud cart S6E14.png|"This is so awesome! Woo-hoooooo!" The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png|It's not Rainbow Road, but I'm okay with it. Filly Rainbow racing in the Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png|And it's fast, too. Hoops and Dumb-Bell in Cloudsdale Derby S6E14.png|Ah, yes, those bullies are still there. Rainbow distracted from her reminiscing S6E14.png|Back in the present... Scootaloo "you won fastest cart" S6E14.png|"And lemme guess. You won fastest cart." Rainbow Dash "obviously!" S6E14.png|"Heh, obviously!" Scootaloo asks for Rainbow Dash's help S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "I'm all over it!" S6E14.png|"I'm all over it!" Rainbow Dash pushing a red trunk S6E14.png|Her trusty trunk Scootaloo "I've got a lot of..." S6E14.png|"Don't worry, I've got a lot of––" Scootaloo ducks under Dash's birth-iversary banner S6E14.png|"––Whoa." Scootaloo "ideas of my own" S6E14.png|"Ideas of my own." Scootaloo ducks under a soccer ball S6E14.png|"Um..." Scootaloo "what are you looking for?" S6E14.png|"What are you looking for?" Rainbow Dash holding a trophy S6E14.png|"The blueprint for my derby cart, of course!" Rainbow Dash "on roads, not on clouds" S6E14.png|"I'll have to change it a little, 'cause this race is on roads, not on clouds." Rainbow "your cart is gonna be amazing!" S6E14.png|"But trust me, your cart is gonna be amazing!" Scootaloo evading more of Dash's junk S6E14.png|Flying dumbbell! Scootaloo nervously thanking Rainbow Dash S6E14.png|"Um, okay, Rainbow Dash, thanks!" Scootaloo "how awesome is this?" S6E14.png|"How awesome is this?" Scootaloo "how could anything go wrong?" S6E14.png|"With Dash on my team, how could anything go wrong?" Asking for Applejack's help Sweet Apple Acres exterior midday S6E14.png|"Well, I'm mighty flattered you wanna work with your big sis on your cart." Applejack "the Applewood Derby did" S6E14.png|"I mean, the Applewood Derby did—" Apple Bloom interrupts Applejack S6E14.png|"—start on our farm! I know!" Applejack "I couldn't be more proud" S6E14.png|"Well, I couldn't be more proud to help my little sister take the prize for most traditional." Apple Bloom "thinking of somethin' else" S6E14.png|"Actually, I was kinda thinking of somethin' else." Apple Bloom giving a nervous smile S6E14.png|"Like... fastest?" Applejack dismissive "fastest?" S6E14.png|"Fastest?" Applejack "things aren't like they were" S6E14.png|"Apple Bloom, things aren't like they were in the old days." Applejack doesn't like modern carts S6E14.png|"The fastest cart now has gotta be slick and modern and—" Apple Bloom "exactly!" S6E14.png|"Exactly!" Applejack "not Apple at all" S6E14.png|"Not Apple at all." Applejack "the Apples win most traditional" S6E14.png|"The Apples win most traditional." Applejack "why would anypony want to win" S6E14.png|"Why would anypony want to win anythin' else?" AJ tells Apple Bloom to gather some things S6E14.png|"Now why don't you head off and get some chamomile vines, some hickory sticks, and some apple barrels..." AJ "what an Apple family cart should look like" S6E14.png|"...and I'll show you what an Apple family cart should look like!" Apple Bloom "I do have a family tradition" S6E14.png|"I guess I do have a family tradition to uphold..." Apple Bloom grinning uncertainly S6E14.png Asking for Rarity's help Rarity excited about the Applewood Derby S6E14.png|"The Applewood Derby?!" High-society ponies look at excited Rarity S6E14.png|"Of course I'll help!" Sweetie Belle "didn't know you'd be this excited" S6E14.png|"Wow. Uh, Rarity, I didn't know you'd be this excited." Rarity remembers the Applewood Derby S6E14.png|"Me? Oh, why..." Rarity "itching to right an old wrong" S6E14.png|"...I'm just itching to right an old wrong from long, long ago!" Filly Rarity grinning wide S6E14.png|"I designed my own cart when I was just a filly..." Filly Rarity and her Applewood Derby cart S6E14.png|"...and I was positive I was going to win the prize for most creative, hooves down!" Medallion Gold passes by Rarity's cart S6E14.png Rarity's cart gets a second-place ribbon S6E14.png Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png Filly Rarity starting to cry S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "second in most creative?" S6E14.png|"You? Second in most creative? To whom?!" Filly Rarity in distressed shock S6E14.png Filly Derpy wins most creative cart in Applewood Derby S6E14.png|Derpy wins, Derpy always wins! Filly Rarity scowling and crying in the rain S6E14.png Rarity "I learned to know my audience" S6E14.png Rarity shouting in Carousel Boutique S6E14.png Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png Rarity "all of my considerable skills" S6E14.png Rarity starts making derby cart designs S6E14.png Rarity "the biggest and boldest Derby cart" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle suggesting a traditional cart S6E14.png Rarity laughing at Sweetie Belle's suggestion S6E14.png Rarity "leave tradition to the Apples" S6E14.png Rarity dreaming big and bold S6E14.png Rarity "the prize for most creative" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "you mean my hooves" S6E14.png|"You mean my hooves." Rarity "yes, that's what I said" S6E14.png|"Yes, that's what I said – my hooves." Rarity "get an early start tomorrow" S6E14.png|"Darling, I hope you're ready to get an early start tomorrow!" Sweetie Belle worried "how early?" S6E14.png|"Uh... how early?" Sweetie Belle has a bad feeling about this S6E14.png Up very early Sun barely rises over Sweet Apple Acres S6E14.png AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, and CMCs on the farm S6E14.png Wagon filled with building supplies S6E14.png Sweetie Belle yawning S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "the sun's not even up yet" S6E14.png Applejack "quit complainin'!" S6E14.png Applejack "we were up even earlier!" S6E14.png Rainbow "I'd get up in the middle of the night" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash excited to win fastest S6E14.png Rarity "my cart wins most creative!" S6E14.png Applejack "my cart wins most traditional!" S6E14.png Applejack starting to get excited S6E14.png Applejack "it's gonna be a good day!" S6E14.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow surprised S6E14.png Rarity "that's what we said, darling" S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow in agreement S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders looking worried S6E14.png Apple Bloom "it almost sounds like" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle interpreting the older ponies' words S6E14.png Scootaloo "they're all our older sisters" S6E14.png Scootaloo "practically" S6E14.png Scootaloo "they've all done this before" S6E14.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle agree with Scootaloo S6E14.png Scootaloo "buckle down and get to work" S6E14.png Working on Scootaloo's cart Pony pairs prepare for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow's cart stations S6E14.png Scootaloo dragging heavy load of supplies S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "where have you been?" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "I've only got 'til noon" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "to make the fastest cart ever!" S6E14.png Scootaloo tries to talk to Rainbow Dash S6E14.png Scootaloo wants to win most creative S6E14.png Scootaloo "I know all about speed already" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash sawing a block of wood S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "might as well get there first" S6E14.png Rainbow tells Scootaloo to get paint cans S6E14.png Rainbow excited; Scootaloo depressed S6E14.png Scootaloo walking away depressed S6E14.png Working on Apple Bloom's cart Apple Bloom "with my big sister" S6E14.png Apple Bloom excited to work with Applejack S6E14.png Apple Bloom peeks behind the curtain S6E14.png Applejack "you can feast your eyes on" S6E14.png Applejack about to pull the curtains back S6E14.png Apple Bloom excited to see her cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom shocked to see her cart S6E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom's traditional cart S6E14.png Applejack "the best cart you ever did see" S6E14.png Applejack "is somethin' wrong, Apple Bloom?" S6E14.png Apple Bloom pouting S6E14.png Apple Bloom "somethin' a little more modern" S6E14.png Apple Bloom nudging the rickety cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom grinning eagerly at Applejack S6E14.png Applejack throws her hat on the ground S6E14.png Applejack "I thought we covered this!" S6E14.png|"I thought we covered this!" Applejack "tradition is all that counts!" S6E14.png AJ "who knows tradition better than Apples?" S6E14.png Applejack "nopony, that's who!" S6E14.png Applejack "are you an Apple" S6E14.png Applejack raises an eyebrow at Apple Bloom S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I'm an Apple, but..." S6E14.png Apple Bloom trying to remove a cart fringe S6E14.png Derby cart falls apart under Apple Bloom S6E14.png Applejack "not the fringe!" S6E14.png Applejack clenching her eyes shut S6E14.png Applejack looking down at ruined cart S6E14.png Applejack "now I've gotta start all over" S6E14.png Apple Bloom suggesting a cart redesign S6E14.png Applejack shouting "no time!" S6E14.png Applejack "somethin' that's already perfect" S6E14.png Apple Bloom looking depressed S6E14.png Working on Sweetie Belle's cart Sweetie "I sketched out some of my ideas" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle levitating a yellow fringe S6E14.png Rarity "the fringe is not exactly" S6E14.png Rarity emphasizing "big!" S6E14.png Rarity "the least bold color I can imagine" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "it doesn't have to be yellow" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle shows Rarity her designs sketch S6E14.png Sweetie Belle's cart design sketch S6E14.png Rarity "Sweetie Belle, precious face" S6E14.png Rarity "old-timey is just another word" S6E14.png Rarity emphasizes "big and bold!" S6E14.png Rarity "I do have a reputation to uphold" S6E14.png Rarity "can you imagine if I didn't win" S6E14.png Rarity "might stop buying my couture!" S6E14.png Sweetie "we're supposed to be doing this together!" S6E14.png Rarity "of course we are, darling" S6E14.png Rarity pulling back the tarp S6E14.png Sweetie Belle shocked; Rarity proud of herself S6E14.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle's swan cart S6E14.png Rarity "isn't it wonderful?" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle looking depressed S6E14.png The cart-building montage Rainbow Dash working on speed cart S6E14.png Rainbow looking at cardboard chicken head S6E14.png Scootaloo puts chicken head on speed cart S6E14.png|Seriously, Scootaloo? Haven't you had enough of the chicken memes? Rainbow rejecting Scootaloo's modification S6E14.png Rainbow carrying chicken head away S6E14.png Scootaloo sees the chicken head is gone S6E14.png Scootaloo downtrodden S6E14.png Scootaloo adds wings to speed cart S6E14.png Rainbow surprised to see wings on the cart S6E14.png Rainbow Dash becoming annoyed S6E14.png Scootaloo carrying chicken head on a stick S6E14.png|Is that an Angry Birds reference? Rainbow carries cardboard wings away S6E14.png Apple Bloom drags car spoiler across the grass S6E14.png Apple Bloom hammers spoiler onto the cart S6E14.png Applejack with fringe; Apple Bloom with hammer S6E14.png Applejack kicks spoiler off of the cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom in deep surprise S6E14.png Apple Bloom downtrodden S6E14.png Apple Bloom paints flames on the cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom with paint brush; AJ with paint remover S6E14.png Applejack removes the painted-on flames S6E14.png Apple Bloom even more depressed S6E14.png Rarity painting the swan cart S6E14.png Sweetie Belle gallops with yellow fringe S6E14.png Yellow fringe wrapped around swan cart S6E14.png Sweetie Belle adds fringe to swan cart S6E14.png|I don't know, Rarity. But I think those fringes are a nice touch. Sweetie Belle presenting improved cart to Rarity S6E14.png Rarity rejecting Sweetie Belle's modification S6E14.png Rarity carrying fringe away; Sweetie annoyed S6E14.png Rarity polishes swan cart levers S6E14.png Rarity momentarily walks away from cart S6E14.png Sweetie Belle replaces levers with steering wheel S6E14.png Rarity annoyed at Sweetie Belle S6E14.png Sweetie Belle removes the steering wheel S6E14.png Rarity pleased; Sweetie Belle displeased S6E14.png Unsatisfied with the carts Pony pairs finishing their carts S6E14.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a hill S6E14.png|"Hey, Crusader... How's it goin'?" Sweetie Belle "Rarity's definitely made" S6E14.png Sweetie "biggest, boldest cart anypony's ever seen" S6E14.png Rarity polishing the swan cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom impressed by Rarity's cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom "somethin' so traditional" S6E14.png Applejack polishing the traditional cart S6E14.png Sweetie Belle impressed by Applejack's cart S6E14.png Scootaloo "no matter what I say" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash polishing the speed cart S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "doesn't look like any of us" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "know what they're doin'" S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders in halfhearted agreement S6E14.png Apple Bloom "even if our carts aren't exactly" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "it'll still be fun to drive them" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "the race is the best part!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "CMCs behind the wheels!" S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hopeful high-hoof S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hear Cheerilee's announcment S6E14.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gallop to racing area S6E14.png Rainbow Dash coasts past screen in speed cart S6E14.png Rarity coasts past screen in swan cart S6E14.png Applejack coasts past screen in traditional cart S6E14.png|Chicks, ducks, and geese better scurry... Apple Bloom upset "passenger seat?!" S6E14.png|"Passenger seat?!" Cutie Mark Crusaders more worried than ever S6E14.png|Not good. Before the race begins Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Scootaloo "the only older ponies driving!" S6E14.png|More fanfic fuel: Who is this newly-introduced Hooves? Sweetie Belle "now they're gonna drive them?!" S6E14.png Apple Bloom "I don't think they're really helping anymore" S6E14.png Scootaloo "if we wanna be a part of this race" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee in cheerleading outfit S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee noticing something odd S6E14.png Cheerilee "aren't you all missing somepony?" S6E14.png Applejack "they'll be along" S6E14.png Cheerilee "usually the younger ponies drive" S6E14.png Rarity chuckling at Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Rarity "do these look like usual carts" S6E14.png Cheerilee rolling her eyes at Rarity S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png Scootaloo buckles her seat belt S6E14.png Rarity levitates Sweetie Belle onto the cart S6E14.png Apple Bloom buckles her seat belt S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png|*cue fanfare* Rainbow Dash, Rarity and AJ ready to race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouting "go!" S6E14.png Checkered flag waves in front of camera S6E14.png The Applewood Derby race / Derby Racers The race begins S6E14.png Carts begin racing down the track S6E14.png Carts racing S6E14.png Sweetie Belle shrieking S6E14.png|Sweetie Belle screaming. Scootaloo screaming S6E14.png|Scootaloo screaming. Apple Bloom screaming S6E14.png|Apple Bloom screaming... with frustration. Apple Bloom 'Can't we go any faster' S6E14.png Applejack 'This is perfect!' S6E14.png Apple Bloom sighing S6E14.png Derby carts racing down a hill S6E14.png Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Carts in the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Applejack's cart trailing behind S6E14.png Applejack starts singing Derby Racers S6E14.png Applejack in her old-fashioned cart S6E14.png Rarity starts singing Derby Racers S6E14.png Rarity in her "original work of art" cart S6E14.png Rainbow and Scootaloo sail through the air S6E14.png Rainbow's cart kicking up dirt S6E14.png Rainbow singing "nopony can catch me now" S6E14.png Crusaders singing "I'd do it over" S6E14.png|"Let me out, I'd do it over..." Crusaders singing "if I only knew how!" S6E14.png|"...if I only knew howww!" Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee and cheerleaders S6E14.png Overhead view of carts making black and white lines S6E14.png Overhead view of carts making checkered flag S6E14.png Rarity "my cart's the most original" S6E14.png Rarity presenting her Derby cart S6E14.png Applejack "my cart's the most traditional" S6E14.png Applejack presenting her Derby cart S6E14.png Rainbow singing "I am the ace" S6E14.png Rainbow bumping into other carts S6E14.png Crusaders singing "wish we could stop this race" S6E14.png Apple Bloom singing half-heartedly S6E14.png Sweetie Belle singing half-heartedly S6E14.png Scootaloo singing half-heartedly S6E14.png Scootaloo calls out to Apple Bloom on the track S6E14.png Apple Bloom shouting "go a little faster!" S6E14.png Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Caramel, Bulk Biceps, and stallion cheering S6E14.png Crusaders' carts racing on a checkered flag S6E14.png Rarity "gotta get some attention" S6E14.png Rarity works the cart's levers S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart opens its wings S6E14.png Rainbow and Scootaloo speed down the track S6E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing on the steering wheel S6E14.png Rainbow and Scoots going full speed ahead S6E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom coasting on through S6E14.png Applejack lounging in the driver's seat S6E14.png Apple Bloom "we're clearly gonna lose it" S6E14.png Rarity's cart blocks other carts from passing S6E14.png Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in the lead S6E14.png Rainbow "speed is king, end of story" S6E14.png Scootaloo notices cart's wobbly wheel S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom at back of the pack S6E14.png Rainbow's cart nearing the finish line S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "we're on the attack" S6E14.png Crusaders "too late to take it all back!" S6E14.png Bird's-eye view of Applewood Derby racetrack S6E14.png|When you're in a race like this, here are the directions: left, right, another right and stop to the finish line. Rarity continues to block other racers S6E14.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in track intersection S6E14.png Rainbow and Scootaloo's cart loses a tire S6E14.png Rainbow Dash losing control of the cart S6E14.png|The wheels are coming off the cart. Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png|Oh, horseapples! Crusaders' carts about to crash S6E14.png|Uh-oh, here it comes. Starry crash animation S6E14.png|'WAM!!!' The carts destroyed Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png|Look at this. We went from Applewood Derby to Demolition Derby. Rarity lamenting her wrecked cart S6E14.png Applejack lamenting her wrecked cart S6E14.png Rainbow Dash pushing her wrecked cart S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "it still counts as a win" S6E14.png|"It still counts as a win if I push my cart across, right?" Cutie Mark Crusaders near the finish line S6E14.png|Not happy. Cutie Mark Crusaders losing their tempers S6E14.png|Here it comes. Cutie Mark Crusaders "they're not your carts!" S6E14.png|"They're not your carts!" Derpy and Pegasus colt surprised S6E14.png Snips, stallion, and filly surprised S6E14.png Train Tracks and Earth mare surprised S6E14.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash surprised S6E14.png|"Huh??!" Apple Bloom "we were supposed to design them!" S6E14.png|"We were supposed to design them!" Scootaloo "we were supposed to drive them!" S6E14.png|"And we were supposed to drive them!" Sweetie Belle "supposed to be for us" S6E14.png|"The Derby was supposed to be for us, not the three of you!" Sweetie Belle "you've ruined it for everypony!" S6E14.png|"Now you've ruined it for everypony!" Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity look at other racers S6E14.png|CMCs in a mess Derby racers in a pile of wrecked carts S6E14.png Derby racers glaring angrily at Rarity S6E14.png|Diamond Tiara and her butler are not happy, Rarity. Wing snaps off of Rarity's swan cart S6E14.png|This swan just lost its wings. Rarity "I suppose we might have gotten" S6E14.png Applejack "I thought you all wanted our help" S6E14.png|"But I thought you all wanted our help!" Apple Bloom "wanted your help to build our carts" S6E14.png Sweetie and Scootaloo agreeing with Apple Bloom S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "why didn't you say anything?" S6E14.png Scootaloo "you've all done the race before" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle "it's hard to speak up to older ponies" S6E14.png Rarity "older ponies automatically know best" S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow feeling ashamed S6E14.png Applejack apologizing to the Crusaders S6E14.png Apple Bloom "maybe not just us" S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, and Dash look at other racers again S6E14.png Cheerilee approaches looking annoyed S6E14.png Rainbow Dash suggests a Derby do-over S6E14.png Cheerilee "that's a wonderful idea!" S6E14.png Cheerilee "the older ponies should sit this one out" S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, Rainbow feeling embarrassed S6E14.png The do-over Rainbow Dash painting Scootaloo's new cart S6E14.png Scootaloo in a phoenix-themed cart S6E14.png|Great design, and probably fast enough, anyway. Applejack testing Apple Bloom's spoiler S6E14.png Apple Bloom in a new speed cart S6E14.png|Well, some traditions simply can't be ignored. Yellow fringe hangs from Sweetie's new cart S6E14.png Rarity "I can't believe I'm saying this" S6E14.png Sweetie Belle in a new traditional cart S6E14.png|See? Traditional carts don't have to be plain. Sweetie Belle thanks ponies for their help S6E14.png Applejack "I sure am glad Miss Cheerilee agreed" S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee "I get to say this twice" S6E14.png Cheerilee announces start of the second race S6E14.png Racers line up for the second race S6E14.png Derby racers ready for the second race S6E14.png Cheerilee about to start the second race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouts "go!" again S6E14.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo race in new carts S6E14.png Sweetie Belle and Snips racing downhill S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "it's probably best" S6E14.png AJ, Dash, and Rarity wonder what to do S6E14.png Rarity "I think I have an idea" S6E14.png Relax and leave the race to the foals Rarity sipping a drink S6E14.png Rarity relaxing on a beach chair S6E14.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity relaxing on beach chairs S6E14.png Rainbow "most relaxed I've been all day" S6E14.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity hear the carts approaching S6E14.png Apple Bloom speeding down the track S6E14.png Scootaloo racing down the track S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png Sweetie Belle racing leisurely S6E14.png Sweetie and Apple Bloom wave to each other S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png|Bolt on, Apple Bloom! Rainbow Dash cheering for Scootaloo S6E14.png Rainbow Dash stops cheering S6E14.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed S6E14.png Rainbow Dash "this is the life" S6E14.png Rainbow Dash relaxes during the Derby S6E14.png Iris out on Rainbow Dash wearing shades S6E14.png Miscellaneous MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg pt:The Cart Before the Ponies/Gallery